A collection of FE character Poems
by Leons-shadow7
Summary: Spoilers inside for different characters. Only FE 8 and 9 though. Review, or don't I'm not sure that I care. I would put Emotional, but that's not a genre category. SPOILERS! NO LONGER TAKING REQUESTS!
1. Soren's Requiem

WARNING! This contains spoilers (sortof) about Soren's past and part of the game. Read at your own risk. I don't personally own Soren or his past (or any other part of Fire Emblem, though I wish I did.) Huggles Soren but is instantly fried by ElThunder. Soren: Don't EVER do that again. Me: Sob.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SOREN'S REQUIEM**

I'm a mage, you would say

I keep my emotions at bay

Sentimental objects would only get in my way.

Others tell me

That my tactfulness with words isn't exactly friendly

I may be blunt and honest

But sweetening a sentence doesn't make hte meaning nicer.

I'm the tactitian for a mercenary group

Be that as it may,

My opinion seems to go against the others.

But no one would ever guess,

These sub-humans I detest,

Are actually a vital part of me?

The blood that flows inside of me.

There's no place for me,

A branded freak

In a cold, uncaring, society.

No light of hope

No helping hand

Just prejudice and darkness...that continues to expand...

-----------------------------------------------------------

The cries of war have brought my mercenary group into the picture

Greil, a commander, fell very soon after.

Ike, his son, ascends to the position of master.

My skill was needed to guide us in the ruins of Crimea

This 'family' provided me,

with the power to gain victory.

I just hope that I'm not...fooling myself

These friends are real...right?

----------------------------------

This place, this time,

reminds me of past times.

To think that I,

A mage of superior skill,

was brought up by an old hag that wanted me gone.

The mark upon me, of the branded

confused with a spirit charmer.

The older Sage, who needed a successor,

took me under his wing and provided me with my magical skill.

He died a while thereafter.

A starving, half-breed child,

who could read and write but not speak to save his life.

Surviving all of this strife...

-----------------------------

Then the Greil mercenaries saved me from my dying plight

They picked me up and treated me right.

I soon learned to say my mind.

I was saved that night,

By a group small but might.

A family...

That wasn't really related to me...

Goddess Ashera, I thank you.

Now, help us win this fight!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gah! I suck a poetry. But Soren's just the most kawaii and awesome thing evar! You can flame if you want to. I don't really care. It was my first try anyways. And, even though I really am not that good at this...I'm going to continue and use this for other Fire Emblem characters that I like. Ciao (BTW, I take requests for certain characters. They have to be from FE 8 or 9 though.)


	2. Lyon's Elegy

This, like the last one, spoils a lot of FE8. (Read at your own risk) Gah, I have a thing for evil or angsty people. Just a reminder: I take character requests for both FE 8 and FE 9. Enjoy!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LYON'S ELEGY**

I'm sorry…It's all my fault

Maybe if I had been stronger…

The world wouldn't have fallen apart.

I failed my country…

I've failed my Friends…

Can you ever forgive me?

The prince of a deteriorating area,

Soldiers fighting for a deceptive cause…

I've failed them all…

It was all for naught.

I just wanted to save my father…

I looked into forbidden darkness and destroyed what we treasured most…

The fire emblem, the sacred stone.

-----------------------------------------------

Within the stone was an ancient evil

It called to me with false promises and sins…

Yet I did not reject it.

Evil filled my mind,

My fragile soul was shattered.

The darkness consumed me, and the rest of Magvel.

Realizing too late the destruction at my hands

I tried to suppress the ancient evil that had infected me

But it was too strong.

--------------------------------

The demon king, Fortiimis,

A being of ultimate power and hatred.

He had complete control over me.

I could only watch through pained eyes as the continent was brought down around me.

Ephraim and Eirika…

My dear friends…

Please hear my plea.

If you can, will you defeat me?

------------------------------------------

Many unnecessary deaths were had

Some were cheated

Others turned upon

I'm sorry again…

It's my entire fault…

The demon king, the prince of grado, continued the path of injustice and destruction.

Soon enough…I was a mere fading memory.

Only able to watch; as the dark demon promised to crush my dearest friends.

I spoke with Eirika near the end.

It was brief, but it was my heart's desire.

I wished I had been stronger, and I willed her to have the strength to kill me now.

The dark demon's resurrection was not far off.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I was a light finally extinguished as Fortiimis took complete control.

Fiends were sent to hunt them down

But Eirika and her friends emerged triumphant…

Ready to stop the show…

Terrifying and strange magics were beset upon them,

But, at last, the final blow was struck, and my mind was free.

In my dying moment, I expressed my love for Eirika.

Then, my body unable to support life any longer…

Gave way to eternal night.

Eirika…I thank you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sniff. It's just so sa-a-ad! Lyon was another one of my faveorite characters. AND HE DIED! What is it with people I like dying! Why god, why! Anyways, R&R if you feel like it. And remember i'm new to doing poems. Ciao.


	3. Marcia's Vow

**O.M.G. **A character that isn't angsty! (Scary isn't it?) Since I got a request for it, here's Marcia! A pink-haired holy pegasus knight from Begnion that can join your group later! (This too contains spoilers.) Hehe, I know these are coming out fast, but there's so many possiblilities that I have to pop them out like that otherwise I would get lazy and have a pile of requests if I waited too long. Read and Enjoy!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MARCIA'S VOWS**

The holy knight of a florishing empire

Perky and friendly, I lay my life on the line.

With a grand pegasus I fly through the sky...

But, sadly...I had to resign.

Begnion, a country of grand design,

Was hard to re-visit after that fateful time.

All because of my acursed brother Makalov.

He keeps plunging further into debt

And loosing his way.

I pray, one day, that he will quit his whining deceitful ways.

-------------------------------------------------------------

He gambles and gambols about through the day

oh how I wish he would just settle down so I could have my way.

On a pirate ship, I was promised information of his whereabouts...

But that was a lie too...

Though I can be quite happy and enjoy life

My luckless brother just gives me strife.

Then the Greil mercenaries came my way

And helped me to get away.

--------------------------------

I turned down my post at Begnion

And went to search for the blue-haired ranger, Ike.

He struck my fancy and helped me dearly

You'd never guess that he was a soldier for hire,

More so than a kindly guy.

In the borders of Gallia, land of the laguz

I spotted my savior

In fierce combat with those acursed Daeins.

I rode to his rescue much as he had done for me

I don't care about how low my fee.

Isn't it a knight's job to protect others?

-------------------------------------------

As soon as it seemed

I slipped in with this joyful family

Despite what they had recently seen

The death of a great man I'm sure.

I don't know what help I will be

But I'll be sure not to let them down.

And,

Eventually,

We caught up with my weasle of a brother

And he joined (with some persuasion) our warfare 'spree.'

I wonder...can I really forgive him?

Though he means so much to me

Makalov needs to stay within my vicinity

Maybe soon, he can finally be free of debt

And we'll be as happy as possible.

But.

If not for him,

I guess I would never have met Ike and the rest.

So I feel happy already

In this big mercenary family.

I vow to see it through to the end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesus. That was harder than I thought it would be. But it's better to do the characters that you have a harder time with right? Especially pegasus knights. Do you know how cool it would probably be to ride a flying horse? Me neither, but I bet it would be awesome. Ciao.


	4. Amelia's Tune

Here's another character that was requested. Amelia! Despite the fact that she's virtually useless when you get her I still think she's kinda cool. So read it! Read it I say! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **AMELIA'S TUNE**

Here I am.

How'd I get into this mess?

I left my hometown of Silva to help my family

But there's not glory or honor here.

Just a bunch of pig-headed liars

Taking commands from a dead king.

They tell me that Ephraim would slaughter me as soon as look at me

But somehow I know that's not true.

A royal lance master that was concerned for my welfare

He offered to help me.

He asked me if I was really going to fight him

And told me that if I held my lance that way

That I would surely drop it.

--------------------------------------

Here I was

A new recruit in the Grado army.

And already, I was confused.

Deception

That's what they were using.

These soulless men weren't even going to THINK

About whether or not this was wrong.

I was so upset but so reassured by Ephraim's outstretched hand

He was the hero and he would help me

So I readily joined his side.

------------------------------------

Just me

A nervous recruit in an army of shadows.

A light to guide me out of it.

I found familiarities within the people of his group.

A cavalier named Franz who was almost the same as I.

A pure-hearted girl named Myrrh.

I knew I was making the right choice.

------------------------------------------------

Soon enough, we were off to fight the demon king

And I was by their side.

I had been part of a trick that started this awful war

And now…

I was going to be one of the heroes that stopped it.

I wish I had seen all of this sooner.

But thanks to Ephraim's strong personality

I never once doubted this time.

There may have been times when I was scared.

There may even have been times when I felt like fleeing for my life

But I held fast to this new belief

And I have Ephraim's words to thank for it.

My life

Is worth this fight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was...moderately hard. But I think it was kind of cool to do Amelia's side of the story. (Hehe, requests are fun to do) It may take a while to do some other stuff seeing as how Fanfiction isn't letting me upload documents (again.) So I had to write this over a new one. BUT, I will still take requests for FE 8-9 because I can go ahead and plan them out.


	5. Zihark's Solo

Hahahahaha! The document uploader is functional again! Here's another request that I got from a person who's giving me lots of support and helping me with their suggestions. (Thanks. wink.) So here's Zihark.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ZIHARK'S SOLO**

A swordmaster, that's what I am

I'm 'working' for the local vigilante group in the port city

But they're all a bunch of fools, no?

These vigilantes think that Laguz are evil

They call them filthy sub-humans.

I'm going to put a stop to all of that some day.

Their leader thinks I came down here

To hunt the Laguz.

But I'm actually here to help them.

-----------------------------------------------

Maybe there are even Laguz living near the city.

I wouldn't be any happier if I had the chance to free them

Or at least to be of some assistance.

Strange things are happening today.

I saw a blue-haired ranger and a pair of cloaked figures.

Now, why would they be wearing cloaks?

Very suspicious…

But soon enough

I could hear villagers screaming SUB-HUMANS!

And then I saw one

A cat laguz that was being kicked around.

I wanted to help it

But then my cover would be blown.

Apparently so did the ranger

----------------------------------------

This man was apparently leading a resistance against Daein.

These villagers are low

They sold out their own saviors.

The Daein army invaded the port

And the local vigilantes let loose their might.

Surprisingly enough…

There were two more laguz at the port.

They were friends of the ranger

And I wanted to befriend them

A feline girl confronted me

She said she had friends with which she needed to board a ship.

I had no choice but to help them.

I could help you by getting rid of the vigilantes.

I told her

How many do you want me to cut down?

One? Two?…All of them?

The cat girl, Lethe, reluctantly accepted my aid.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

This was a big leap forwards.

I was actually HELPING a laguz

And her companions.

I've seen 3 laguz today.

Two cats and a Tiger at the bay

Hopping to get away.

It is my job to help them.

They must escape this place!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. That also didn't take very long. Yet it was very challenging to do since I didn't really know that much about Zihark in the first place. Well, I hope you peoples like it! There's another one that I'm going to be putting up soon. Ilyana's Prelude. Look forwards to it! Ciao.


	6. Ilyana's Prelude

Well, like I promised about, oh...two seconds ago (lol) this is one about Ilyana. Ilyana's kind of strange. But, she's a mage. And mages are cool. so there. sticks tongue out. Read it! NOW!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ILYANA'S PRELUDE**

I am…a traveling mage of sorts.

I was forced, against my will

To fight against my friends

Lest I face the blade of silence.

I was once a member of a traveling group

A caravan of weapons and other various items.

But later, I was lost.

And then they found me.

---------------------------------

The Daein soldiers

Black as night.

I…wouldn't stand a chance

Against their might.

I was 'press-ganged' into service

So now I must fight

At old castle Gebal

A relic of Gallia's time.

I was not dressed for such weather

And such treatment!

It's so…c-cold out here

I think my skin is freezing over.

I pray for someone to help me escape…

-----------------------------------------------------

Soon after

I think my pleading was heard

A small but strong mercenary group

How well they did defend.

A commander…

A ranger in blue…

He asked me if I was sick

And if I needed help?

I gladly accepted his aid

And told him of how I had been captured in a second.

This ranger…Ike was his name

He told me that they were traveling with a merchant group that might be the one…

The one that I was searching for!

I was delighted to learn that they were, indeed

Safe within the castle's walls.

-----------------------------------------

Ike urged me to seek refuge with them in the castle

But I had to decline.

They would sorely need all the help they could get

The Daein army's full might had yet to be unleashed.

So I…

A traveling mage…

Teamed up with the mercenaries that night.

I owed them my life

By the way…do you have any food?

You see…

I haven't had my daily 5 meals

I'm hungry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha. Ilyana and her hungryness. (is that even a word?) Well...I don't really have anything to say. I misspelled have twice when I was typing this so I had to fix it. (Ahve and Hae) So...Ciao.


	7. Tethys' Verse

Yes, it be Tethys. A member of Gerik's mercenaries. I could have done Gerik or Marisa, or maybe even Ewan would count since he's her brother, but Tethys ended up being the easiest. Plus, I know a lot of people like her. So, here's Tethys. Red-tressed dancer supreme. (By 'popular demand')

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TETHYS' VERSE**

Hello there

Did you come to see me dance?

Well, I'm afraid that I've finished for the day.

But you can take this small token.

It's worth a lot

Or you can keep it for yourself.

Either way,

If you have extra trinkets it's good to give them to others.

To make them happy.

Perhaps we'll meet again someday.

Goodbye for now.

----------------------------

I'm a member of a mercenary group

That comes from a country of white sand.

I don't fight

But I move light

And I use my dancing technique

To soothe and uplift battle weary soldiers

That's my job

I'm a dancer who's not quite famous yet.

But there are plenty of people that come

To see me and just have fun watching.

--------------------------------------------------

I have a younger brother named Ewan

He's bright and very curious about life.

I just hope he's safe wherever he is.

But let's get back to the matter at hand.

Gerik, my comander, and I

Have gotten pulled into a full-scale fight.

We've been required

By a young tactician prince

A proud, self-assured sniper.

Though he must have hated to admit it

He would sorely need our help

In this continental battle

----------------------------

Prince Innes of Frelia

Led us into the fray.

But later, in Carcino

We were beset by enemy soldiers.

It seems to me

That a council member of Carcino

Allied themselves with Grado

And wouldn't take 'no' for an answer,

From the other members.

Surrounded by the night,

Prince Innes told us to take flight.

---------------------------------------

He wanted us to no longer be in his command

Lest we,

A small group of mercenaries,

Would betray him to the enemy.

But even after he relieved us of command,

Commander Gerik told him

That we had to be pretty lousy mercenaries.

Since he wasn't telling us what to do anymore

We were going to stand by his side till the end

He wasn't going to be the only one to die.

His arrogance wasn't going to let him be the only one to fight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Then from the south I spied

A group heading nigh.

It was the princess Eirika and her group.

They had rode to our aid!

It seemed that we weren't to die afterall.

They saved us that day

And together we strive

To make the Demon King die.

Somehow,

We made it.

After that crazy war

I settled down.

I was a dancer now, plain and simple.

The world was my stage

And her people were my audience.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's another request down the drain. Now who else to do...I'm starting to suffer writers block. Come on people! I need suggestions and reviews to know how I'm doing! Ciao for now!


	8. Knoll's Lament

Ph33r the angst characters! PH33R THEM! Knoll: (hits me with a heavy spell book and knocks me out) Me: zzzz... Knoll: Sorry for that inconvenience there. Aras decided to write about me and I've been labled 'angsty' by a lot of people. Anyways, enjoy the poem and ignore the passed out person in the middle of the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KNOLL'S LAMENT**

My name is Knoll.

Is something going on?

Has my execution been bumped up on schedule?

Oh, I see…

So you're here to rescue me.

You want to talk to Lyon?

You really don't know what's going on, do you?

Then,

Let me start from the beginning…

---------------------------------------------

It all started a year

Yes, a year ago.

Emperor Vigarde had died from a terrible illness.

If you'll let me get on with my story, please,

Then all of this will make sense.

Lyon was thrown into great despair at this news.

Lyon is a very fragile person.

He didn't think he was ready to rule the kingdom

So, he decided…

That he would use the power of the sacred stone,

To resurrect the king.

-----------------------------

I remember how happy he was…

Thinking of being able to save lives.

He and a group of magic users were intent upon this task.

I wasn't there personally most of the time

But Lyon was skipping out on sleeping and eating a lot.

I was worried about him.

Then one day, when I ran up to him,

There were two sacred stones.

One was the original

But the other one was…different.

He told me that it was the dark stone.

A stone made of the magic from the original

And that it was far more powerful than a sacred stone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Then he told me something even more shocking.

The emperor was alive.

And sure enough it was true.

But all good things must come to an end.

For at that moment,

Lyon shattered the sacred stone of Grado.

He said that they were all in the way.

That only the dark stone was needed.

That's when his father ordered the invasion of Renais.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was so weird.

Lyon wasn't acting like himself.

Neither was the king.

I was thrown in here as a traitor

So I awaited my execution day.

Please…

I don't know what help I'll be,

But I wish to save Lyon from this thing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Ha! I'm awake! See? Isn't he so cool and angsty? (I love these kinds of people) Knoll: Here we go again... Me: SILENCE CRETIN! (attempts to cast Naglfar on Knoll but just ends up being knocked out by a heavy spell book again) Knoll: Umm... Oh, this is a note from Aras to Lute. 'Knoll PWNS you...again!' Aras would also like to say that she's doing Lute next. Possibly followed by Artur. Ciao.


	9. Lute's Overture

Like I said. I'm doing a poem about Lute. Lute: It is a good one right? I must study this poem so that I may learn more about you. Me: Oookaaaay... well, this pretty much spoils EVERYTHING about Lute. So enjoy this non-spoiler-free addition to my poems and don't forget to write!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LUTE'S OVERTURE**

I am Lute.

A mage of superior wisdom and skill.

Didn't you know I'm a prodigy?

I can recall most everything that I see or hear.

Only magic is worthy of me.

Swords, lances, heavy armor,

They are all destroyed in magic's wake.

I could have studied something else,

But magic...

It fits my natural superiority.

Don't you think?

---------------------

We are fighting against an ancient evil

Revenants.

According to the tome of Nazania

They attack with razor sharp claws.

Sounds painful huh?

Even the weakest fiend could outmatch

Any normal man.

But I am a prodigy.

I won't be so easily beaten.

According to De Floris Mistics,

There's just the flower to solve this fatigue!

---------------------------------------------

The world outside is just so fascinating!

According to: the glossary of falibrian entymology,

this chamida beetle should loose its wings at its adult stage.

But look!

This one's wings still work just fine!

I should take it home with me.

When the war is over,

Of course.

Until then they need my magical genius on their side.

-------------------------------------------------------

There is even a pegasus in our midst.

Her name is Titania.

I've always wanted to ride a pegasus.

I'm in training to become a pegasus knight.

I'm about halfway through.

Pegasi are such fascinating creatures.

They don't actually flap their wings to stay in the air.

And they have a very good resistance to magics.

I refuse to ride a normal horse.

Only the pegasus is worthy of me.

I'm a prodigy.

-----------------

I am a mage of profound genius.

That cursed Knoll is a threat to me!

Of course it matters who has more superiority!

I MUST be the superior one!

Ah, wait...

Nevermind.

I was acting...silly.

It's so easy to tell that I am superior in skill to you!

So...I guess it's okay if we chat.

Since you're not a threat to me anymore.

-------------------------------------------

The demon king doesn't stand a chance.

My fire and thunder magics will bring him down.

Of this I'm sure.

I suppose that Artur will help me.

'Monk-watching' was always a habbit of mine.

He tells me that I'm strange.

But...he always has such baffling behavior.

Like when I tried to get him over his fear of spiders

By letting a colony into his room.

He told me that it didn't help at all.

And I had spent so much time catching them too!

-----------------------------------------------------

I am knowledgeable because I study.

Day in and day out I am in my room.

I read books by the dozen

But there are so many more that I must find.

Maybe after the war is over I will have more time.

It's such a shame.

I was thinking that these revenants were actually...

Kind of cute.

Artur said that he loved me.

I was very confused.

No books told me how to deal with love.

But he told me to just act natural.

Perhaps, we will settle down together.

Then I will be able to study his habbits more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was...interesting. Lute: It clearly shows how brilliant I am, but there were some parts that were vague and you forgot to mention that it was chapter 8 section 12 in the tome of Nazania and that it was page 990 in the de flouris mystics. Me: Uh-huh... Well, hope you all liked it. I'm now going to take a break that'll probably last for...oh, around untill I get another review. So, ciao.


	10. Calill's Serenade

What? I'm lacking in musical names. Besides, calill thinks of herself as pretty so meh. Anyways, I can't really think of anything to put here at the moment and I probably will after I submit it. (just like everything else I do) So don't get your hopes up. I'm pretty tired right now. (not tired of typing but tired as in I-woke-up-at-2-and-then-I-went-to-sleep-at-4-and-then-I-woke-up-at-five-and-then-listened-to-fire-emblem-music-and-then-fell-asleep-and-woke-up-at-about-8:10-and-I-woke-up-at-6:40-this-morning. That kind of tired.)

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CALILL'S SERENADE**

Why hello there.

My name is Calill.

You've come at just the right time.

You see,

I just recently went shopping

And I won some strange prize.

When you're as wealthy as me

You really don't need extra trinkets

So take this and leave. Please.

---------------------------------

Ah, you're here again.

Actually, it seems as though I've found YOU.

I'm a first-class sage you see.

You can't possibly leave without me.

I'd be a very important and handy person to have around.

So,

Whaddaya say, hm?

Don't you want me to tag along?

Oh, good! That settles it then!

Just allow me to go get my stuff and we're off!

You won't regret this!

--------------------------

I suppose that a good adventure

Would really spice up my life.

I wonder what Largo would think of this?

But he'll probably come looking for me.

Afterall, he's a world-class berserker!

He pinned a tiger with his bare hands!

Two, actually.

Oh, but I'd better get prepared.

I don't want to fall behind now do I?

I dont think so.

------------------

But this beauty is such a terrible thing to waste.

Inner beauty is nice and all...

But outer beauty is much nicer, don't you think?

You can call me vain if you want.

That's just fine with me.

I'm sure you're just jealous

That I'm THAT much prettier than you!

But don't you fret young girl!

I can teach you how to behave like a lady.

I think that's a splendid idea!

---------------------------------

I must be able to present myself to the public

Musn't I?

Oh, yes! I think you understand just fine!

But let's get back to this awful war at hand.

It would be such a shame if I were to fall here.

That's why I must be first-class.

So that it will be THAT much harder to stop me.

Are you saying you don't believe me!

Hmp! Fine!

I guess I'll just have to prove myself to you.

Show me what you've got!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's pretty short, but that's okay. How many times can I re-say that she's vain and a first-class mage huh? Knoll: However many times that you just did. Me: Oh, yes. By the way. Knoll is my FE story mascot now! Knoll: Wait a minute...I didn't agree to that! Me: So? Why else would you stick around so long? I would've used Soren but I'm not able to find him. Knoll: ...I'm trully sorry for this... (Continuous noises of a book hitting someone in the head can be heard) Knoll: Er...She's resting. That's it. She'd also like me to tell you that for some reason it's easier for her to do girl characters. Huh. Must be because she's a girl. But she can still make poems for guy characters. Oh, and just for the sake of it, Ciao.


	11. Forde's Preface

Ahh...request request request! I make it sound like I'm complaining, but I'm happy to be doing this. Think of it as a service to others to make them happy and something to express my creativity. But I tell you, I really slacked off. It shouldn't have taken me so long to actually get around to typing this. To my faithful readers: I'm sorry that you had to wait so 'long' so enjoy!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FORDE'S PREFACE**

Hey there.

My name's Forde.

You know,

I may not look like much...

But I'm a full-sworn knight of Renais

And I'm proud to serve under Prince Ephraim and Lady Eirika.

They're both strong and kind individuals.

I'm not sure where I'd be if it weren't for them.

But I don't think it'd be that great.

I'm really, really serious this time!

------------------------------------

I may goof off,

Heck, I may even slack off.

But, it's all in good fun.

Take Kyle for example.

He's WAY too uptight about his job.

The guy just needs to let loose sometimes.

I let loose all the time!

There's nothing better than seeing someone smile.

That's what I believe.

So, I think that it's good to be funny.

If only for a little bit,

It can brighten someone's day.

----------------------------------

Kyle once told me

That he was jealous of me a long time ago.

Whenever I won that swordsman competition.

He said he admired the way that I was always training

And he aspired to become better than me.

Look at me now.

What a joke! (no pun intended)

But my mother

She was more proud of me for my drawing skills

Than my physical power.

------------------------------

When our mom and dad died

Franz was so afraid and sad

I didn't know what else to do

So I drew him a picture of mother

And it made him really happy.

He really looks up to me as a role-model.

I told him that he should be more like General Seth

But he said that he really wanted to be like me.

And that's something that really warms your heart.

-------------------------------------------------------

After mom and dad died

And I drew that picture of mother for Franz,

I guess I just sortof picked up drawing and painting as a habbit.

I like to paint pictures of landscapes and things from nature.

But Kyle scolded me when I painted on the battlefield.

And sometimes I was even really tired and tried to sneak naps.

He scolded me for that too.

He asked me if I had ANY self-preservation

Compared to him (and pretty much everyone else)

I was the village fool.

But, somehow, I like it that way.

--------------------------------------

I spoke with Lady Eirika once

And I told her that the warriors pride

Was his armor that protected him from lance and bow.

Actually...

Most of the scratches here are from when I fall off of my horse;

Or whenever I'm sleeping and I roll over onto my weapons.

Heh, but it saves my life, that's for sure!

Franz told me

That he thinks I like to play the fool

For no other reason than to put a smile on a soldiers face.

I'd say that I'm naturally lazy

But he says that that's part of my charm

And I'm a natural warrior on the field.

And I guess...that he's kinda right.

-------------------------------------

Prince Ephraim said that the landscapes I draw,

They remind him of the beautiful Renais he knew before the war.

He asked me if he could keep my painting

Untill it was restored to the beauty in the picture.

I have a vow to renew

I vow that I will help him and Lady Eirika to re-build Renais.

As long as I don't have to do heavy lifting,of course.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, Forde. The loyal but carefree cavalier. He and I would make great friends. Believe it or not, this was the hardest to do. While I had a great understanding of his character, I didn't know exactly how to put it into a poem like structure. But, I managed to scrap something together. Heh. Knoll: You make it sound like your life is 'stressful.' Me: Hey! Where have you been all day? No mocking the author! Knoll: I think I get the right to mock you if I'm able to knock you out with a book and you offer no resistance. Me: Fine! But let's see YOU do a poem! Knoll: Maybe in your next disclaimer or something...


	12. Myrrh's Minuete

Wow, it feels like it's been forever since I did something that wasn't a request! Heh, and Knoll's on break, so he can't hit me on the head with a spell-book. Well, this is a poem about Myrrh. The manakete. I think manakete sounds like some sort of magical bird or something but oh well. Life must go on, right? Here's the poem for ya!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MYRRH'S MINUETE **

Umm...I'm Myrrh.

My story?

I guess I can tell you.

I am...a manakete.

A member of the dragon tribe...

That long ago helped to fight...the Demon King.

My father is the chief of the Manaketes.

He is...my only family.

But he was...so kind to me.

And he always made me happy.

-------------------------------------

I live in Darkling Woods.

Home to the manakete tribe.

We are a mysterious people

That can transform into...fire-breathing dragons.

Near the Darkling woods...

Is Caer Pelyn.

Mountain people that worship us,

And the Great Dragon.

I am...the physical form of the Great Dragon.

Misstress Myrrh.

---------------------

I...do not know much about the outside world.

But, when a great evil came from the south...

I went to do battle with it.

But...I lost.

This dark power...

It was far beyond me alone.

I am...too weak to battle it by myself.

No matter how pure someone is...

It seems to best them.

I hope...that I can find help to stop it.

-------------------------------------------

The Sage, Saleh

Aided me, and we headed for Grado.

But along the way...

The darkness enchanted and tricked me.

I was separated from Saleh.

The soldiers...were loading me up for transport...

When Ephraim came and saved me.

He was a kind and powerful individual.

He offered to protect me,

An innocent young girl.

I...can never forget his kindness.

-----------------------------------

We traveled...and later met up with Lady Eirika.

She...was just as kind.

I envyed how close they were.

So, I asked Ephraim if I could call him brother.

If only...during the time that I traveled with him.

He said that I could...but it was a little awkward to him.

He even said...

That I was able to live with them if I so desired it.

Families are meant to stay together...

It was such a nice offering...but it would be so strange for me.

Ephraim said there would be plenty of room for me.

I guess that I'll have to think about it...

When the war is over...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep. That's Myrrh for ya. I personally think that Myrrh is a cool character. I mean, you don't see innocent young girls that can transform into dragons everyday do you? And she has RED EYES! I mean, how cool is tha- Knoll: Breaktime's over. Me: Oh, it is. You were gone quite a while. I made a poem about Myrrh while you were gone. Knoll: I just saw Myrrh. She seems more...lively. I guess it's because everything is normal again. Should I go ahead and close this for you? Me: Sure, go ahead. Knoll: Okay. Um...Ciao.


	13. L'Arachel's Hymn

Yep. It's L'Arachel. The 'divine' princess of rausten. I was actually meaning to do something on her for a long time. (even though she's not my favorite or least favorite character...) Good news though! I've finally gotten Fire Emblem 7! And I've just started Eliwood's story! Go me! But, that's not what you're here for! So read and enjoy.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**L'ARACHEL'S HYMN**

Foul creatures beware!

I L'Arachel,

Bring banishment upon you

By my blessed hand!

Oh, all of the fiends are gone...

It's quite a shame really.

I was hoping to show you my divine might.

Who am I?

I cannot tell you that right now.

Oh how romantic,

To ride off in anonymity!

-----------------------------

So, we meet again friend!

My faithful servants and I

Are still on a quest to rid the world

Of these fiends.

Is that your quest too?

Then we shall aid you!

Come Rennac, Dozla!

For now we ride with them!

--------------------------------

That was quite a battle,

But for now we have won!

Oh, how the heavens must rejoice at this sight!

Hm? You still want to know who I am?

Surely you have heard of our holy plight?

No? Well then...allow me to introduce myself.

It is I! The true sacred light of Rausten!

I am Princess L'Arachel!

Surprised you didn't I?

---------------------------

I realize that it is important for me to stay safe...

But I cannot allow these abominations

To walk on our land!

So I decided to purge the land

Of these demons.

Is it not a righteous cause?

What say you to letting me join you?

Oh you will?

Thank you so much!

I promise that I will work my hardest!

----------------------------------------

So, the demon king has risen again?

And he is...destroying the sacred stones!

We cannot allow this to stand!

We must fight to protect this land!

The only sacred stone that remains is the one of my homeland.

Of Rausten...

We must travel there to ensure its safety.

Without it...

We cannot hope to defeat the demon king!

---------------------------------------------

So we traveled home

And protected the final stone.

With it...

And the power of hope...

We were able to defeat the demon king once more,

Like in the stories of old.

But we did what they did not.

We destroyed it's body so that it couldn't come back.

My friends, you were such a great help!

Surely we couldn't have done it by ourselves!

But now that the war is over...

Peace may reign again!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh, it was kindof rushed. Knoll: Quite frankly, I have to agree. Me: Even my mascot agrees! Wah! Oh well...Ciao! (goes to listen to the FE 7 version of 'together we ride')


End file.
